The Last Airblaster
The Last Airblaster (stylized the last airblaster, often referred to as just "Airblaster") is a Generation 2 Tagger who joined in 2015. History Airblaster joined the site around January to February 2015. Like most, he discovered TF2Tags while looking for good names for his TF2 items. His first submission (which he has since deleted) was an "enginear-engifar" joke, while his second was a "Your Worst Knight Mare" joke. Airblaster tended to stay out of the various dramas that occurred throughout the site's lifespan, though was there since Team Legownz. The only two major events that he participated in was The Taggening (as everyone believed it was the end of the site) and the brief period where submission limits were disabled, allowing for unlimited Tags. Airblaster was also a part of Walumancer's TF2Tags Survivor series (which gave him his rep item), making it all the way to the finale. He also created the original development group for RagTag, the TF2Tags video game (now a novel), though left after awhile. Regarding the Tagpocalypse and Dr. Dos shutting down TF2Tags, Airblaster is personally unhappy at the site's death, but understands why Dos made his decision. The way people treated him did not make it worth keeping the site up, in Airblaster's view,. He believes Dos, barring a few missteps along the way, was ultimately a good administrator for the site. Style Airblaster's style has no distinct quality to it, unlike Taggers such as A Fucking Idiot, TheGamingRemote, etc. He usually keeps his Tags as simple, single-item jokes. He was the creator of the brief "Upgrade" meme on the site, which consisted of sets where items or weapons would be upgraded by Engineer PDAs, usually ending with a "Fuck go back" or similar. This meme lasted a few weeks and was brought back every now and again thereafter. On occasions, he would make some item sets., even dipping his toes into the realm of making series, though they never really went anywhere. Relationships In a manner similar to Danjin, Airblaster kept out of the various dramas and friendships that surrounded TF2Tags. He never outright avoided anyone (other than spammers and Missbombers), he simply did not get as into the community aspect as many others did. He is friends with Blast, EGG-Z, and Walumancer on Steam and has been on various Discord servers, but has not interacted much on either platform (though does desire to stay on the Discord servers). In his words, "i’m not super active anymore, and even when i was i was mostly there to make memes." Trivia * Airblaster's hobbies include drawing, historical weapon and armor reproduction, glass blowing, and Dungeons and Dragons, though he is not particularly amazing in any. * Airblaster spends most of his time watching YouTube and, on occasions, doing something creative. * Airblaster's representative item, The Degreaser, was not actually chosen by him. Walumancer chose it for him for TF2Tags Survivor, and Airblaster simply went along with it thereafter. * Despite his name, Airblaster is actually a Heavy main. Category:Generation 2